My Vampire Queen
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Summary: 16 year-old Yugi Muto life became twisted upside down when one night she was attacked by a vicious vampire only to be same by two purebloods Kings who instantly fallen for her charm and want to make her their Queen! Well they succeed or fail?


**Kei-kei: Here is my new Yugiho Gener-bender Story!**

**Yugi: Cool! Its a vampire type!**

**Malik&Joey: Lame!**

**Ryo: I can't wait for the romance to start! I wonder what will be the pairing in this story? I heard it was little bit different from the last one.**

**Joey: Different paring?! Please don't tell me you paired me up with money bags again.**

**Malik: Nope. She paired you up with TWO money bags!**

**Joey: WHAT!**

**Ryo: You don know that she pair YOU up with TWO Marik's, right?**

**THUMP *Malik just fainted***

**Yugi: Enjoy the story eveeryone!**

**Summary: 16 year-old Yugi Muto life became twisted upside down when one night she was attacked by a vicious vampire only to be same by two purebloods Kings who instantly fallen for her charm and want to make her their Queen! Well they succeed or fail?**

**Chapter 1**

**The Night of the Attack!**

Living deep in the heart of Shadow Forest, a dark ominous forest where wildlife vicious man-eating animals live, and spooky horror stories are made from, scaring anyway any chances of humans trespassing through these dark woods was a tall enormous, luxurious, London style castle. Behind the doors of this lovely castle was complete and absolute chaos as maids, butlers, and other staff members scurry around the castle like a group of mice searching for cheese, but instead of searching for that they were searching for two important people.

"Have any seen them anywhere?"

"No, I haven't seen them since this morning!"

"Where have the young masters suddenly disappear to all of a suddenly!?" The maids continue to search the castle, both inside and outside.

Inside one of the many rooms was large room that had a big round long table with many chairs seated by it and in the front was two decorated ruby red gems throne chairs, one silver and the other in gold.

"Where the hell are those idiot!?" Pacing the floor was a tall Egyptian man with long strong slender legs and wide broad shoulders, long brunette hair tied into a single ponytail that laid down passed his back, and had on gold Egyptian accessories.

"Calm down Seth, its not like this their first pulling this stupid stunt of theirs." Appearing from out of the shadows, appeared to be a young man with long wild white hair dressed in all black along with a black trench coat, not showing any ounce of his pale skin and had a scowl on his pretty boy face. Out of nowhere the doors to the room were thrown open, as a dark tan Egyptian skin boy came excitingly bursting in through the doors and inside the room with a goofy insane smile on his face.

"Setty~chan! I just heard word from one of the maids that Seto and Akefia has left and went out to search for the two runway idiots, and ~Oh, Mariku broke another vase by the way." said the boy while Seth just facepalm from the second headache he felt coming on.

"Damn it. Why can anyone stay inside the castle walls, especially on today of all days."mutter Seth letting out a long tired sigh, from all of the stress he was coming down with.

"I wonder what kind of trouble those two fools will run into this time." Said a smirking Bakura.

"Eh!? Fluffy-Bunny when did you get in here?!" exclaim Marik.

"I've been in here the whole time, numbskull!"

* * *

In the busy city name Domino, there was a small game shop and inside was a short tiny petite girl who from the looks of it you who think she 12 instead of 16. She had black star shaped hair with purple tips, and long crooked blonde locks framing her small chubby cheeks, and wide large amethyst eyes.

"It sure is lonely around here since Grandpa went on his trip with Professor Hawkins." Said Yugi standing behind the counter as she look out through the glass door, as tiny balls of snow fall down to the ground, glancing towards the clock she saw it was almost time to close up the shop as just than the door chimed open signaling a customers coming through the door. Staggering into the shop was an older looking man who had a very sluggish appearance.

"Ummm. . .excuse me. . c-can I help you with anything?" Yugi asked nervously sensing a very dangerous vibe coming from this and badly wanted to get away from him.

"Blood." The man words came as a low whisper, hard to understand him.

"I said. . ." Out of nowhere the man reach out and grab Yugi by her neck before slamming her small frame harshly up against the wall.

"Blood! Give me your blood!" The screamed tighten his grip on Yugi neck cutting off her wind pipes as she desperately tried to called our for help.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR SWEET BL-" before the man could finish he was instantly thrown off of her and was held down to the ground with a strong hand that was gripped tightly around his neck as cold ruby red eyes glared down at him.

"Atem its seem I have found the trash that was harming our treasure." said a cold deep voice the belong to a boy with black star shaped hair in the same style as Yugi but had more blonde bangs that was more wilder and stood up giving him blonde streaks through his hair. He had sharp red crimson eyes and was dress in skin tight leather pants and sleeveless shirt showing off his nice muscle arms and chest.

"For causing such an act, plus breaking the treaty of harming human the punishment he deserved is. . .death." Next to speak was a twin version of the pale skin boy except this boy had dark Egyptian tan skin and with his all leather outfit, that was the same as his twin, he added gold Egyptian accessories.

"I was thinking the same." Said the one pale skinned boy as just than his his nails grew into sharp claw like nail and stabbed the man through his chest instantly turning the man into a pile of gray dust and walked over to Yugi who was curled up into a ball shaking due to the sacred experience she she went through and just witness.

"Are you okay?" asked the paled skinned twin staring down at Yugi with worried and caring eyes. Yugi found comfort by his concern but still didn't trust him or what he was for that matter, but decided to answer him anyway.

"I-I'm o-okay. T-Thanks for saving me." Yugi stutter ignoring the tiny voice in her head that was telling her danger, run away.

"That good to hear." Said the one who names was Atem as he bent down and pick up Yugi bridal style and held her firmly against his chest. Yugi was confuse and bit embarrassed by his course of action and blush a little, but it became worse when she felt Yami began to nuzzle the side of her neck.

"Her blood smell so sweet." He muttered against her ear sending chills down her body.

"Yami stop before you scare her away." order Atem.

"But who would of guess that the sweet addicting smell we were smelling earlier was coming from this small cute little human." Yami continued to nuzzle her neck.

"Umm. . .w-what are you people?" Yugi asked wishing everything that was happening was just a bad dream at the moment.

"Easy, were vampires and you," Yami stared deeply into Yugi big innocent amethy eyes and said, "Will become our Future Queen." he proclaim before swooping down to give her a sweet pick on the lips, before right then and there, Yugi world turn black.

**To be contiune. . .**


End file.
